thelastofusfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Joel
Joel ist der spielbare Protagonist aus The Last of Us. Allgemeines Naughty Dog veröffentlichte auf seiner offiziellen Seite in etwa folgende Beschreibung von Joel: Ein brutaler Überlebender der fast sämtliche moralischen Grenzen überschritten hat. Joel, mittlerweile in seinen späten vierzigern, wurde von den verheerenden Auswirkungen der Epidemie durch den Cordyceps-Pilz abgehärtet, die die Zivilisation wie er sie kannte verwüstete. Er hat Freunde, Familie und alles was ihm in seinem Leben etwas bedeutete verloren. In einer der wenigen verbliebenen von dem Militär kontrollierten Quarantänezonen arbeitet er als Schmuggler, indem er auf dem Schwarzmarkt mit verbotenen Waren handelt. Im Lauf der Jahre führte er viele entmenschlichende Aufträge aus, um in dieser neuen Welt nach der Epidemie zu überleben. Joels Gewissen schwindet langsam dahin, während er sich seinen Emotionen verschließt, um mit seinem neuen Leben fertig zu werden. Joel wird im Englischen von Troy Baker synchronisiert und mittels Motion Capture ins Spiel integriert. Seine deutsche Stimme stammt von Carlos Lobo. Leben Vor der Seuche Vor der Mutation des Ophiocordyceps unilateralis und dem darauffolgenden Ausbruch einer Epidemie, die 60% der Menschheit infizierte oder tötete, war Joel ein normaler Bürger und lebte mit seiner jugendlichen Tochter Sarah in Texas, vermutlich ganz in der Nähe von seinem Bruder Tommy. Sarahs Mutter hatte ihn bereits sehr früh verlassen, also zog er Sarah allein auf. Aufgrund der Geburt seiner Tochter, besuchte er nie das College, sondern brach seine Ausbildung ab und arbeitet nun allem Anschein nach als eine Art Handwerker o. ä., womit er sich mehr schlecht als recht über Wasser hält, da auf seinem Haus eine Hypothek lastet und er in einem Gespräch mit seinem Bruder Tommy sagt, dass er seinen Job auf keinen Fall verlieren dürfe. In der Nacht nach seinem Geburtstag, also vermutlich am 27. September 2013, spielt plötzlich alles um ihn herum verrückt. Bisher waren zwar viele Menschen von einer mysteriösen Infektion befallen und in ein Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden, doch auf einmal übernimmt der mutierte Pilz die Kontrolle über seine Wirte und lässt sie Amok laufen. Joel, Sarah und sein Bruder Tommy fliehen in einem Auto, worauf sie in einen Autounfall verwickelt werden, bei dem sich seine Tochter das Bein verletzt. Tommy bleibt einige Zeit später zurück, um seinem Bruder, der Sarah trägt und deshalb nicht rennen kann, Zeit zu verschaffen, indem er sich einer Gruppe Infizierter stellt. Während Joel und Sarah zu Fuß fliehen, werden sie von einem Soldaten aufgehalten. Dieser erhält den Befehl, sie zu erschießen, da sie infiziert sein könnten. Joel schafft es, sich einen kleinen Hügel hinunterzustürzen, um dem Kugelhagel zu entgehen. Er selbst ist allerdings unbewaffnet, da er seinen Revolver Tommy gab. Kurz bevor der Soldat ein weiteres Mal schießen kann, wird er von Tommy getötet. Allerdings bemerken sie, dass Sarah schwer getroffen wurde. Sie stirbt dramatischerweise einige Sekunden später in seinen Armen. In den darauffolgenden Jahren (zwischen 2013 und 2033) schlug er sich mit Tommy zusammen durch, nachdem sie beide in Notunterkünften des Militärs untergebracht wurden. Eine Zeit lang machte Joel gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder Jagd auf andere (unschuldige) Überlebende und tötete sie, indem er ihnen Fallen stellte, um selbst zu überleben. Irgendwann trennten sich er und sein Bruder aufgrund von Meinungsverschiedenheiten, worauf sich Tommy den Fireflies anschloss. Später gibt er an von der Zeit, in der er sich mit Joel durchschlug, nichts als Albträume zu haben. Boston - 20 Jahre später Mittlerweile hat Joel sich mit einer Schmugglerin namens Tess angefreundet, mit der er regelmäßig Waren durch die Quarantänezone schmuggelt, um sich so ein paar zusätzliche Essensmarken zu verdienen. Nachdem die beiden Robert, einen ehemaligen Partner, getötet haben, taucht Marlene, die Anführerin der Fireflies, auf, und bietet Joel und Tess einen Deal an, durch den sie sich ihre Waffen zurückholen können, die Robert zuvor an die Fireflies verkauft hatte. Sie willigen ein. In Marlenes Versteck angekommen, finden die beiden heraus, dass ihre Schmuggelware, die sie zu den Fireflies bringen sollen, ein 14-jähriges Waisenmädchen namens Ellie ist. Joel und Ellie warten gemeinsam auf Tess, die derweil die Waffen, die sie von den Fireflies bekommen sollen, begutachtet. Hier wird deutlich, dass Joel Ellie, auch wenn sein Verhältnis zu ihr anfangs noch recht objektiv ist und sie für ihn "nur Ware" ist, von Anfang an mag, da sich die beiden ausgiebig unterhalten, bis Tess aufkreuzt und sagt, es sei Zeit, loszugehen. Nachdem Joel und Tess Ellie aus der Quarantänezone herauseskortiert haben, wird das Trio von einer Patrouille festgenommen und auf Infektionen geprüft. Da Ellie jedoch rechtzeitig für Ablenkung sorgt, können die drei sich der Festnahme entziehen, indem Joel und Tess die Gunst des Moments ausnutzen, um die Soldaten zu töten. Daraufhin stellen sie anhand des Scanners des Soldaten fest, dass Ellie infiziert ist. Ellie erklärt den beiden, dass ihr Biss drei Wochen alt sei. Tess erwidert, das sei Blödsinn, man verwandle sich innerhalb von zwei Tagen. Ellie versichert ihnen, die Wahrheit gesagt zu haben und behauptet, immun zu sein, was der Grund sei, dass sie zu den Fireflies gebracht werden solle. Joel ist dem gegenüber anfangs sehr skeptisch, da Tess ihn jedoch dazu drängt, setzen sie ihre Mission fort. Im Rathaus, in dem sie die Fireflies nur noch tot auffinden, enthüllt Tess, gerade infiziert worden zu sein. Da das Militär angerückt ist und kurz davor ist, das Rathaus zu stürmen, will Tess ihren nun unumgänglichen Tod sinnvoll einsetzen, um das Militär für kurze Zeit in Schach zu halten und Ellie und Joel so Zeit zu verschaffen, aus dem Rathaus zu entkommen. Nachdem Tess erschossen wurde und Ellie und Joel es aus dem Rathaus geschafft haben, verbietet Joel Ellie, Tess in irgendeiner Weise zu erwähnen, da ihm ihr Verlust sehr zu schaffen zu machen scheint. Wenigstens hat Tess noch zwei Soldaten mit in den Tod gerissen. Lincoln Nach der Enttäuschung in Boston sind Ellie und Joel nach Lincoln gegangen, um Bill, einen alten Bekannten von Joel, der ihm einen Gefallen schuldet und den beiden möglicherweise ein Auto auftreiben kann, zu treffen. Nachdem sie sich gegen einige Infizierte zur Wehr gesetzt haben, bringt Bill die beiden in sein Versteck. Er ist extrem misstrauisch gegenüber Ellie, weshalb er sie sofort mit Handschellen an ein Rohr fesselt. Es gelingt ihr allerdings, dieses abzureißen, und Bill damit zu schlagen. Fortan stehen sich Bill und Ellie noch unsympathischer gegenüber. Nachdem es den dreien endlich gelungen ist, ein funktionierendes Auto zu finden, verlassen Joel und Ellie Bills Stadt, um nach Pittsburgh zu gelangen. Pittsburgh In Pittsburgh werden Joel und Ellie gleich bei Betreten der Stadt von Huntern angegriffen, entkommen aber dank Joels schnellen Handelns, woraufhin Ellie fragt, woher er von dem Hinterhalt gewusst habe. Joel antwortet, er kenne "beide Seiten"; Ellie schließt daraus, dass Joel auch schon Unschuldige getötet haben muss. In Pittsburgh rettet Ellie Joel das Leben, nachdem er von einem Hunter angegriffen wurde, woraufhin Joel ihr den Umgang mit einem Jagdgewehr erklärt und ihr später sogar eine Pistole anvertraut. Nachdem Ellie und Joel vor einem gepanzerten Truck geflohen sind, treffen sie auf die Brüder Henry und Sam. Mit ihnen wollen Joel und Ellie vor den Huntern flüchten, um gemeinsam nach den Fireflies zu suchen. Sie werden schnell zu einem Team, das sich sehr gut ergänzt; sodass es vergleichsweise einfach ist, gegen eventuelle Gegner anzukämpfen. Nachdem Joel und Henry (genau wie Ellie und Sam) sich immer besser verstehen, endet das Verhältnis zwischen den vieren damit, dass Sam, der infiziert wurde, Ellie anfällt, woraufhin Henry ihn widerwillig erschießt. Aus Trauer und wegen der Schuldgefühle, seinen kleinen Bruder getötet zu haben, schiebt er die Schuld zuerst auf den unschuldigen Joel, nimmt sich aber kurz darauf selbst das Leben. Treffen mit Tommy Nachdem es mittlerweile Herbst geworden ist, sind Ellie und Joel auf der Suche nach Tommy, Joels Bruder und ehemaliger Firefly, nach Jackson City (Jackson County) gelangt. Sie finden Tommy bei einem nahe gelegenen Wasserkraftwerk, das er mit seinen Leuten reaktiviert und zu einer sicheren Zone gemacht hatte. Joel bittet Tommy, von nun an für Ellie zu sorgen, da sie bei ihm sicherer wäre, weil er wisse, wo sich die Fireflies befinden. Als Ellie dies mitbekommt, rennt sie weg, da sie durch ihre Monophobie mittlerweile sehr an Joel gebunden ist, was deutlich wird, als Tommy und Joel Ellie wiederfinden, und sie Joel gegenüber ihre Empörung mit der Aussage "Jeder, der mir etws bedeutet hat, ist entweder tot oder hat mich allein gelassen! Jeder - außer dir verdammt! Also sag mir nicht, ich wäre bei jemand anderem besser aufgehoben, denn das macht mir nur noch mehr Angst!" aus. Glücklicherweise entscheidet Joel sich dann doch dafür, Ellie nicht an Tommy zu übergeben und bleibt bei ihr. Er bittet Tommy, zu Maria zurückzukehren, was er auch tut. Universität von Ost-Colorado Nachdem Ellie und Joel nun mit Tommys Hilfe die Universität, in der sie die Fireflies vermuten, erreicht haben, tut sich ihnen eine herbe Enttäuschung auf: die Fireflies sind längst nicht mehr hier. Einem Tonbandgerät kann entnommen werden, dass diese sich ins Saint Mary's Hospital in Salt Lake City begeben haben. Kurz nachdem Joel und Ellie das Tonbandgerät abgespielt haben, fällt eine Horde Überlebender über sie her. Im Kampf mit einem Überlebenden wird Joel schwer verletzt, da er rücklings über ein Geländer gestürzt ist und sich einen spitzen Metallgegenstand in den Rücken gerammt hat. Ellie bringt ihn zum Pferd zurück und das Kapitel endet damit, dass Joel ohnmächtig wird. Der Ferienort Ellie bringt Joel zum Whitefish Lake Lakeside Resort, um dort zu überwintern. Während Joel ohnmächtig in einem Haus liegt, kommt Ellie und versorgt sie mit Medikamenten, die sie von David bekommen hat. Als Ellie schließlich von David entführt wird, erwacht Joel und macht sich auf die Suche nach Ellie. Er findet sie schließlich in einem Steakhaus, welches gerade abbrennt. Nachdem Ellie David auf brutale Art und Weise getötet hat, zieht Joel sie von ihm herunter und versucht, sie nach diesem traumatischen Erlebnis zu beruhigen. Salt Lake City Als Joel und Ellie in Salt Lake City angekommen sind und sich auf dem Weg zum Krankenhaus befinden, wird Joel in einem überfluteten Tunnel in einen Bus, der zu sinken beginnt gespült und kann sich wegen der Strömung nicht von allein befreien. Ellie springt, obwohl sie nicht schwimmen kann, auf den Bus, um Joel zu helfen, wobei sie fast ertrinkt. Joel kann sie dann retten und versucht dann Ellie durch Herzmassage zu reanimieren, wobei Fireflies auftauchen, und Joel, da sie nicht wissen wer er ist, bewusstlos schlagen. Ellies Rettung Joel wacht im Saint Mary's Hospital auf, wo auch Ellie operiert werden soll. Neben seinem Bett sitzt Marlene, die sich bei Joel für das Verhalten ihrer Männer entschuldigt und ihm erklärt, dass Ellie gegen den Pilz immun ist, da das Gen in ihr mutiert ist und dass ihre Ärzte ihr dieses mutierte Gen aus ihrem Kopf schneiden wollen, um einen Impfstoff herzustellen, was aber Ellie's Tod bedeuten würde. Sie sagt, es sei für sie selbst viel schwerer; sie träfe diese Entscheidung aber, da es keine andere Möglichkeit gebe. Joel wird von einem Fireflie, der ihn bei kleinstem Widerstand erschießen soll und dies auch zu wollen scheint, aus dem Krankenhaus eskortiert. Er schafft es, diesen zu entwaffnen und kann ihm den Aufenthaltsort von Ellie entlocken. Fortan wird Joel von den Fireflies im ganzen Krankenhaus gejagt. Nachdem Joel Ellie gerettet und Marlene, die sich den beiden in den Weg stellt, getötet hat, flieht er mit Ellie in einem Auto. Als Ellie aufwacht und wissen möchte, was vor sich gegangen ist, lügt Joel sie an und behauptet, dass die Fireflies sie hätten gehen lassen, da dutzende andere Immune wie Ellie gefunden worden seien, es aber nie funktioniert habe, ein Heilmittel herzustellen. Rückkehr nach Jackson Nachdem Ellie und Joel sich wieder nahe Tommys Staudamm befinden und durch ein Waldstück gegangen sind, stehen sie nun auf einem Hügel und führen ein letztes Gespräch, in dem Ellie von Joel verlangt, zu schwören, dass alles, was er ihr im Auto über die Fireflies erzählt hat, wahr ist. Er schwört es, um Ellie ihre Schuldgefühle abzunehmen und zu verhindern, dass sie sich in Zukunft auf eigene Faust für ein Heilmittel opfern will; jedoch lässt Ellies Mimik vermuten, dass sie ihm nicht glaubt. Sie tut seinen Schwur mit einem schlichten "''okay" ''ab und das Spiel endet mit einem offenen Ende, das viel Raum für Interpretationen über Joels und Ellies Zukunft lässt. Das ganze soll aber noch eine Fortsetzung haben. Ausrüstung Waffen *Revolver *Machete *Schrotflinte *9mm Pistole *Jagdgewehr *Bogen *Messer *Sturmgewehr Persönlichkeit Joel ist durch die Dinge, die er erlebt hat, sehr abgebrüht und nur schwer zu schockieren. Er scheint kein Mitleid mit niemandem zu haben, da er regelmäßiges Töten gewohnt ist und durch seine regelmäßigen Aufträge kennt er kaum noch eine Grenze zwischen legal und illegal. Er ist schnell reizbar und legt Wert auf die Beachtung seiner Autorität, was dadurch deutlich wird, dass er Ellie mehrmals auffordert, immer genau das zu tun, was er sagt. Er ist uneinsichtig, dass auch er manchmal Hilfe braucht. Durch seine spätere enge Bindung zu Ellie tut er alles ihm mögliche, um Ellie und sich am Leben zu halten, was besonders deutlich wird, als er Ellie aus dem Krankenhaus rettet, um sie vor der für sie tödlichen Operation zu bewahren, die aber Millionen andere Menschen retten könnte. Dies könnte jedoch auch als Egoismus verstanden werden, da er Ellie, die für ihn mittlerweile eine zweite Tochter ist, mit der er seine leibliche verstorbene Tochter Sarah zu ersetzen versucht, nicht verlieren möchte, da dies für ihn wieder Schmerz und Tränen bedeuten würde. Joel ist jedes Mittel recht, um das zu erreichen, was er für richtig empfindet, zum Beispiel belügt er Ellie, um sie von einer Operation für das Heilmittel abzubringen, die ihr Leben kosten würde. Trivia *Einige Quellen berichten von Ähnlichkeiten mit Nathan Drake, dem Protagonisten aus der Uncharted-Reihe. *Er wurde auch mit vielen anderen Figuren aus anderen Spielen verglichen *Joels Uhr funktioniert nicht mehr, aber er trägt sie immer noch, da er sie von seiner Tochter zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte. *Er trägt im ganzen Spiel immer einen Bart. * Laut der japanischen Spielanleitung hört Joel auf den Nachnamen Miller. Dieser wird im Spiel aber nie erwähnt bzw. hat ihn Naughty Dog bestätigt. Galerie TheLastofUs.jpg|Joel und Ellie verstecken sich Boston2.jpg|Joel in Boston The-Last-of-Us-Feinde.jpg|Joel kämpft gegen Infizierte Joel.png en:Joel pt-br:Joel fr:Joel es:Joel Kategorie:Protagonisten Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Überlebende Kategorie:Charaktere (Left Behind)